The Jade Prince
by LJemima
Summary: Juliet Butler's in the wrestling circuit, wrestling under the name Jade Princess. This is where she'll meet her first boyfriend, Cory. He's not really a wrestling fan. And, needless to say, Butler is a little overprotective.


A/N: I decided that Juliet deserved her own fanfic. She's a great character, and she's got a great big brother. Now how would that big brother like her first boyfriend?

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl and all related characters and events.

* * *

The Jade Prince

Chapter 1

The Jade Princess had many fans. Juliet was quite pleased with herself.

She had a great first season of wrestling, in fact, she had one every match. Except one. She didn't like to talk about it.

Long story short, she had been disqualified. Hey, she wrestled a lot of crazy women, sooner or later one was bound to say something she didn't like. Let's just say that particular girl did not wrestle any more matches that season. Or the next. Or the next.

Juliet had just finished a particularly exhausting match.

The girl called herself Pink Tiger. Seriously. Who is going to want to fight someone who calls themselves Pink Tiger?

To make matters worse, this girl even wore a pink wrestling uniform with purple tiger stripes. Juliet's theory was that she was attempting to blind her opponents with hideousness. She was sure it worked most of the time.

Anyways, this girl had not been a particularly good wrestler. But she was good at taking illegal cheap shots when the ref wasn't looking. Just because of this, the fight had gone on through all the rounds, and Juliet won by unanimous decision. Thank goodness at least the judges had some sense.

Juliet sank into her uncomfortable dressing room chair. She picked a piece of lint off her jade coloured uniform. It was a good colour for her, brought out her eyes.

Juliet noticed a stack of fan letters on her table. Juliet loved fan letters. Sure, these people thought they were speaking to the "Jade Princess", not Juliet, and she definitely got the occassional lewd comment, but overall they felt pretty good to read.

These letters praised her every move, some of them even recommended she enter the mixed martail arts circuit. It was tempting, but then she'd have to move to the U.S. She liked where she was just fine, for now.

So when Juliet opened this next fan letter, it was not what she expected in the least.

Firstly, it was written neatly and carefully, in slightly scratchy writing, on smooth paper with a small flower in the corner. Most of her fans wrote on some scrap crumpled paper, often in writing that was barely legible. This was a nice change.

She read, _Dear Juliet,  
I am a huge fan of yours. You are definitely the best wrestler I have ever seen. I love your wrestling outfits! You have good fashion sense. When I'm older, I want to be a champion wrestler too!  
Your very super biggest fan!  
Rachel Aleck_

_P.S. This later was transcripted and edited so it was possible to read by Rachel's brother, Cory Aleck._

_Juliet/Jade Princess,  
My sister, as you can tell, is a huge fan of yours, I actually removed many exclamation marks. She has been telling me that you have a match coming up in our hometown, Dublin._

_I know you are very busy, but is there any chance you could speak to her, if just for a moment after the match? I know it would make her day._

_Thank you very much for reading,  
Cory Aleck_

Juliet smiled throughout the whole letter. This young girl was her biggest fan? Well, Juliet would definitely meet her. She knew just what she'd give her.

Juliet was in her dressing room in Dublin, preparing for the match.

This was a real nerve racking match. Not only was this for charity, so the better the match was, the more money people would donate, but Domovoi had decided he would come to this one. On top of all that, she wanted her biggest fan to see her win.

So Juliet stressed over her waterproof eyeliner and eyeshadow, glitter green, as usual.

She heard a knock at the door, "Yes?" she responded.

Domovoi came in, crushing her in a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you little sister!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks," she replied, her voice muffled by his hug.

"Good luck! I know you'll to great. I need to go get my seat, row B. Look for me when your arm is up in victory!" he excitedly turned a practically danced out the door, not waiting for a reply.

Juliet dropped her mirror compact.

BREAK

Now was her moment, her grand entrance. She tightened the belt on her purple satin robe.

Her coach chattered away in her ear, but she didn't catch a word. She was in the zone.

The music started, a good catchy pop song with a heavy beat. Juliet danced her way into the aisle beside the audience. People held out their hands and she high-fived them as she passed.

The commentator's voice boomed throughout the stadium as she approached the ring, "Our first contestant, Jade Princess has had a fantastic season with 10 wins and 1 loss. This is her first season in professional wrestling!"

Juliet took off her robe, revealing her fantastic purple and white uniform. She danced in the ring, stretching out and warming up her arms and legs.

Then new music started, a hip hop tune with heavy bass and drums and little else. Juliet couldn't wait to see who she was up against.

The commentator's voice boomed once again, " Our next contestant, Black Widow, has had an amazing season with 15 wins and no losses. This is her 5th year in the professional wrestling circuit!"

Juliet stared as the girl entered the ring. She had short black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, heavily lined black eyes and orangey fake-tan skin. She removed her black robe to reveal a midnight blue uniform. The other girl never took her glaring eyes off Juliet. Juliet never did either.

"You know, purple's a bad colour for you. It makes your skin look so pasty," the girl cooed.

Juliet said nothing, she was ready for this fight. No distractions. If her time with Madame Ko had taught her one thing, that had been it.

The commentator continued his talk, spelling out both girl's height, weight and age. Juliet ignored him.

Then it was time, her coach gave her a quick pep talk, none of which she really heard.

Then it was announced, "Round One."

The ref signalled for them to begin.

The two girls circled eachother. Intimidation and distraction, that's what this stage was all about. The first one to get the other on the ground was most often the winner. That person was not Juliet.

Juliet spotted her brother out of the corner of her eye. In that one second that she was distracted, the Black Widow made her move. She took Juliet down, and she knelt on top of her.

The other girl began adjusting her position, locking in Juliet's legs and arms, keeping her from escaping.

Juliet's distraction was over, however, and she was too quick for the other girl. Juliet trapped the other girl's leg with her foot, and clasped her arm on the same side. In one swift move, Juliet had rolled over, so she was now on top of the other girl.

The fight between them continued throughout the first two rounds. Each of them went back and forth, losing and gaining the advantage.

It was now near the end of the third round. Juliet realized that now was the time to pin the other girl, she'd put up a good enough show.

Juliet rolled once again, ending up on top of the other girl. She glared at the other girl, momentarily distracting her. That's when Juliet locked in both her legs and arms in one swift motion.

The other girl didn't have a chance. She struggled, but the referee began the count.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2... One! The match goes to Jade Princess!"

Juliet stood up smoothly, dusting off her outfit. She grinned triumphantly, holding her arm up for all to see. Victory.

She saw her brother stand, clapping enthusiastically. His smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. Obviously, Juliet's could.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
